A Summer To Remember
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: When Mitchie, her brother Danny and her sister Beth go on holiday to California Mitchie meets Shane. Will everything so smoothly or will there be an almighty crack? Rated T for swearing x
1. Aunt Petunia

_**A Summer To Remember**_

_**Summary: When Mitchie, her brother Danny and her sister Beth go on holiday to California Mitchie meets Shane. Will everything so smoothly or will there be an almighty crack?

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One - Aunt Petunia**_

I sighed as I closed my locker and turned to Sierra who was talking to her boyfriend Greg. I rolled my eyes and walked out the school and towards my bus.

"Mitchie!" I heard Sierra shout over the noise of the other kids. I turned around as she ran up to me. "Have a great summer ok?" she said and I hugged her before getting on my bus.

"I hope so" I whispered as it pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road. I felt something whack off my head and I turned around to see Kyle and Becky laughing. I rolled my eyes at them. "Don't you two have anything better to do?" I asked and they shrugged and started making out. I gagged and faced the front again. I was so happy that I had graduated and was heading off to Julliard after summer.

The bus pulled up outside my house and I thanked the driver and got off. My dads car was parked in the usual spot but another car was behind it. I frowned and walked into the house.

"Mom, dad? Who's car is outside?" I called and my younger sister Beth appeared at the top of the stairs.

"If you want to live I wouldn't go in there." she pointed to the kitchen door.

"Why?"

"Aunt Petunia is here." I shuddered. Beth, Danny and I didn't really warm to our aunt Petunia and our weird cousins Lizzy and Gretel. They were all weird now that I think of it. Danny was my older brother by 2 years. "Mom and dad are going away" she whispered and I frowned.

"Where?"

"A vacation. We are being forced to go to California for 6 weeks" she said and I just shook my head and walked into the kitchen but not before I heard another comment from my sister. "I warned you"

"Michelle" I heard the awkward voice of my aunt and I looked up and saw her and my cousins with my mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Hey" I mumbled and walked to the fridge.

"Mitchie honey we have to talk" I heard my mom say and I sighed and closed the fridge.

"I know, Beth, Danny and I are going to California with aunt Petunia, Lizzy and Gretel. Beth told me" I mumbled and my dad sent me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry sport but your mother and I got a wedding invitation and it was adults only and we couldn't leave Beth alone could we?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Well were all on the same page, now go pack dear we leave first thing in the morning" Petunia announced and I groaned and left the kitchen.

"Told you so" Beth said and I laughed lightly and walked into Danny's room to find him packing.

"Hey" I said and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, so summer ruined?" he said and I nodded.

"No way am I going to do what I wanted to do in California I mean its all beaches and girls in bikini's" I said and Danny's eyes lit up. He was such a ladies man.

"California here I come" he joked and I laughed.

"What are you taking?" I asked and he pointed to his suitcase. "oh" he laughed.

"You better start. When she said first thing in the morning she means it" he said and my eyes widened.

"Like midnight?"

"Yep" I got up and rushed out of his room and into my own. "God what am I going to take." I said to myself and opened my closet and pulled out skirts, vest tops, jeans, shorts, dresses, bikini's and underwear. I rushed into the bathroom and packed my toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo, toothpaste, shower gel and a sponge. I threw it all into my suitcase then added my converse shoes, trainers, high heels (like I'd wear them but just in case) and flip flops. I sighed in relief as I zipped it up and the time was 11:30. Danny came in and laughed.

"Wow your fast. Come on Petunia wants our stuff in the car." he said and he grabbed my case and carried it out my room.

"Thanks" I whispered and he laughed.

"No problem. What are brothers for?" he asked as he threw the cases in the boot.

"To look out for their younger sisters" I mumbled but he caught it and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I'll always be here for you, even if you don't know it" he whispered and I smiled and walked up to my mom and dad.

"I love you guys" I said and hugged them and picked up Beth who was falling asleep then attached her to her bumper seat in the car and got in. Danny hugged mom and dad and got in next to me. Lizzy and Gretel got in behind us in the two seater and Aunt Petunia got into the drivers seat.

"Alright off we go to California kids" she announced and we were off on the 10 hour car journey.

I fell asleep after an hour in the car and was woken up by one of my cousins announcing our arrival at their home. I groaned and got up and our of the car and into the house. Danny carried a still sleeping Beth and sat her on the couch telling us to leave her until she wakes up on her own. Danny went to the car and got our cases out.

"Ok, Danny's room is in here" Gretel said and Danny opened the door to a fairly sized room. "Yours and Beth's is up here" she said and we followed her upstairs. "This is yours. It has a balcony and your own bathroom" I opened the door and dumped my suitcase in. "And this is Beth's we remembered that she doesn't like a big room so we gave her quite a small one. Will she be ok with it?" Gretel asked and I nodded before sitting her suitcase on the bed and walking down the stairs for pizza that Lizzy had ordered when we got here.

"Are your rooms ok?" Aunt Petunia asked and we nodded. Beth was woken up when I came down the stairs and was already eating her pizza.

"Thanks" I said and she nodded.

"You will be here for a while. I want to make sure you are comfortable" she said and I took a piece of pizza.

When we were done Danny asked where the beach was and Lizzy pointed in the direction.

"Well I'm off to the beach, you coming Mitch?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure, let me get my bikini on" I said and went upstairs and changed before joining Danny, Lizzy and Gretel on the walk to the beach. Beth decided to stay and paint in the craft room.

The beach was busy when we arrived but we managed to find a spot and put down our blankets and I took off my shorts and top and dived into the water. It wasn't as cold as I expected it to be though. I have always loved the water and my parents told me that I learned to swim at the age of 3 and since then I never miss a chance to go into water. I used to love bath time when other kids hated it. When my dad had the sprinkler on I'd run into it instead of running away from it.

I was so enclosed in my thoughts that I didn't even realise someone was behind me swimming until I bumped into them. "Oh I am SO sorry" I announced frantically. "Are you ok?" I asked.

The boy looked up and laughed. "I'm fine, its fine" he said and looked at me causing me to gasp. It was Shane Gray from Connect Three. My most favourite band in the world.

"Your Shane Gray?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, are you going to scream?" he asked bracing himself and I shook my head.

"No, even though I am a fan I'm not a person to scream and get other peoples attention if your tying to avoid it" I explained and he laughed.

"Well thank you and do you mind me asking. What's your name?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not at all, I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres" I held my right hand out while my left kept me afloat in the water. He shook it gladly.

"Nice to meet you Mitchie" he said before swimming away. I smiled and continued to swim before getting out the sea and heading home.

The walk home was quiet and peaceful and I could hear the sea splashing against the shore and the seagulls cawing. I sighed at the sight and opened the door. I was brought out of my trance by my brother who was coughing violently over the sink. I gasped and rushed to him. He stopped and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm alright sissy, don't worry. You can go to bed" he said hoarsely. I frowned and stayed where I was. "Now Mitchie, listen to me. I just had something stuck in my throat. I'm alright"

"That wasn't that kind of cough Danny. Have you got a cold?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Yeah, maybe I have" he whispered and I smiled before kissing him on the cheek and walking up the stairs to bed. I stared at the ceiling most of the night and counted the slabs as all I heard was Danny coughing and I prayed that Beth was in such a deep sleep that she didn't hear it. I managed to fall asleep around 3 am when he finally stopped but all I dreamt about was blackness.

* * *

Reviews? x


	2. Beach Surfing and Shocking Suggestions

_**A Summer To Remember**_

_**Summary: When Mitchie, her brother Danny and her sister Beth go on holiday to California Mitchie meets Shane. Will everything so smoothly or will there be an almighty crack?

* * *

**_

Chapter 2 - Beach Surfing and Shocking Suggestions.

I was woken up by the sun blazing in my window. I groaned and sat up in my bed remembering the events of the night before. My brother. I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my sister, brother and two cousins eating pancakes.

"Danny, a word" I said firmly and he got up and followed me into the hall. "No way do you have a cold. You were at it all night. What gives?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Mitch its probably me just adjusting to the new air. I should be alright now don't worry" he simply said and I groaned.

"Did Beth say anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, she didn't hear a thing"

"Good, so what are we doing today" I asked and he thought and clicked his fingers.

"Today my sister. We are going beach surfing" he said excitedly and I grinned. Danny and I were the best at surfing. Whenever mom and dad took us to Spain or Turkey we would take surfing lessons and now were pro's at the sport.

"Great, I'll just get breakfast then get ready ok?" I said walking back into the kitchen with Danny following.

"Breakfast? Its 1 in the afternoon" I heard him comment as I poured maple syrup over the leftover pancakes. I had finished them in no time and I put the plate in the dishwasher and left to get ready. In my room my cases were still packed so I had to dig for my bathing suit that I remembered to pack. When I was finally ready I ran down the stairs to see Danny taking pills. I frowned but decided not to question him about it and waited till he was done and made my entrance. The walk to the beach was a short one as we had a race. I won of course considering I took gymnastics every Tuesday night back home. Danny bought me an ice cream cone for winning then we rented some surfing suits and boards and we were off.

When I surf it feels as though I'm the only person in the whole world. It also gives me time to think. Just like the water. Its just the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and the water splashing around as you do tricks, it makes me feel alive. I heard Danny laugh and I opened my eyes. He was surfing next to me but looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I shouted over the loud waves and he shook his head and laughed again.

"Nothing, I just find it funny when you zone out. Its like that when your swimming too" he yelled back and I sent him a death glare before losing my balance and falling off. I gasped then laughed as the waves brought me to shore. I glared at my brother who was still surfing away but laughing his head off at me. I was about to get back on my board when a voice stopped me.

"Like the beach then Mitchie?" I turned around to see Shane Gray sitting on a sun bed next to his brothers and the other members of Connect 3.

"I could ask you the same question" I said back and he laughed.

"You really don't care that were famous do you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I mean I would if it was a concert I was attending but if your out in public you should be treated like everyone else, am I right?" I questioned him and he sat up and walked over to me.

"Yeah, your so right. I'd preferred to be treated normally when I'm in public but sometimes its not always that easy" he said, his smile faltering so I smiled again.

"Well you don't need to worry about me. I'll always treat you the same" I said and grabbed my board.

"By the way" he said and I turned around again.

"Yeah?"

"You're a really good surfer" he complimented and I swear I blushed.

"Thanks, my brother and I have been taking lessons for years now" I explained and he pointed to Danny who was still surfing.

"Is that your brother there?"

"Yeah, he is 18. Were really close" I explained and he sent me a warm smile.

"Well have fun today then Mitchie and I'll see you around" his brothers got up and smiled at me before walking in front. Shane winked at me before following behind them.

"Well, well looks like Shane has made a friend" I gasped and turned around to see a brunette standing with a cocktail. "Hi I'm Caitlyn and I guess your Mitchie" she said and I frowned.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"I'm Nate's friend. I heard him talking about you earlier" she explained and I smiled and sat on the sand. She sat down next to me and smiled back. "So do you like him?"

"Shane? Well I've just met him" I said and she laughed.

"He likes you, a lot. I know this because he doesn't usually talk to girls he isn't familiar with"

"Oh, well he's friendly enough" I said and she shook her head.

"If you see him again, he'll probably ask you out. He didn't do it there because Nate and Jason were with him." she explained and I felt myself blush again. "So where you from?"

"New Jersey" I said and she smiled.

"Cool, is it nice there? I live in Los Angeles"

"Yeah, its…alright. Is it nice in LA?"

"Oh yeah, a lot of celebrities. Nate and the boys take me _everywhere_ with the band, and I mean everywhere I don't usually get a free minute to myself. I help produce them you see and when I'm not doing that, I'm getting private tutoring to help keep my grades up but thank god that I've graduated now, have you graduated?" she asked and I let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago" I told her and she frowned.

"You don't speak much do you. I cant stop talking. Nate says I have the gift of the gab and I had no idea what he meant until I looked up gab and it meant 'to speak a lot'" I smiled at her and she continued. "So what do you want to do?"

"I like to sing. I write my own songs" I explained and she grinned.

"Well good thing you have me as a friend. You should let Shane hear them and if there like really good and you can sing like really good, we can get you a demo CD and like make you a singer." my mouth hung opened as she explained this.

"Are you serious?" I asked and she nodded.

"Its only a suggestion though. If your not interested-"

"I'm interested" I butted in and she smiled.

"Well if you could meet me here tomorrow afternoon at lets say 2:30. I'll take you to our hotel and we'll hear you sing." she excitedly explained.

"Who's we?" I asked and she laughed.

"Just me and Connect 3 so not a huge crowd but just for the record have you performed at big events before?" and I nodded.

"Our town held this concert for charity and I entered it and song one of the songs I wrote" I explained and she grinned.

"Great at least you have had experience. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" and she got up as I nodded and headed in the same direction as the boys did 20 minutes earlier. Danny walked up to me and laughed.

"Who was that?" he asked and I squealed.

"You will never ever guess what"

"What?" I explained everything that just happened and he screamed and picked me up, spinning me around and putting me back down. "That is amazing sissy, come on we need to celebrate" he said and we made our way back to the house.

Everyone was happy at my offer and we celebrated with a Chinese takeaway and chocolate cake. We played some music and I helped Beth draw a picture of a dolphin before turning everything off and heading to bed.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Danny start coughing again. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my ears and prayed it would stop. It did and I heard the kitchen door open and the running of water. I guessed he was taking more pills. Then the light flicked off and there was silence. I sighed again and eventually falling asleep. This time I dreamt of dolphins swimming in the sea.

* * *

Please Review :P x


	3. Recording and a Date?

_**A Summer To Remember**_

_**Summary: When Mitchie, her brother Danny and her sister Beth go on holiday to California Mitchie meets Shane. Will everything so smoothly or will there be an almighty crack?**_

**Chapter 3 - Recording and a Date?**

**

* * *

**

"What were you doing last night?" I asked my brother when we got up the next morning.

"What are you talking about Mitchie?" he asked and flicked the television channel again.

"Danny, I'm worried about you. I heard you get up and go into the kitchen last night. What for?"

"I wanted a glass of water for my cough" I said simply and I rolled my eyes but let it go.

"Fine, I'm off to the beach to meet Caitlyn. I'll see you later"

"Alright, I love you Mitchie" he whispered and I smiled.

"Love you too Danny"

I grabbed my bag and headed down to the busy beach. I looked at my watch, 2:15. I had 15 minutes left to wait. I walked over to the ice cream stand and bought a cone and waited by the rock pools. I sighed and put my feet in the water. 15 minutes later I got out and headed back to where I met Caitlyn the day before. She was already waiting, lying on the sand with her designer sunglasses on. I coughed and she sat up.

"Hey"

"Hey, you ready?" she asked and I nodded as she got up. "Well the hotel is this way" she started walking and I followed closely behind.

"Do Connect 3 know I'm coming?"

"No they were performing last night. Didn't get back till late so I didn't get a chance to tell them. But I'm sure they wont mind, they have already met you anyway."

"Oh, right ok"

"Here we are, thank god it isn't far from the beach, the boys love it there but I told them we have recording to do today so no fun, Jason wasn't happy about that but Ella kept him grounded. Ella is his fiancée lucky for some huh?"

"Yeah, lucky"

We walked through the revolving door and she said hello to some members of the staff before waltzing into the elevator and pressing he 23rd floor button.

"We asked for a room with a recording studio and this was the only one available. Apparently Madonna is in the other one higher up but we didn't bother finding out if that was true or not." she explained and I gasped as I saw someone that looked like Johnny Depp emerge from another elevator and walk to a room across the hall.

"Was that?-"

"Johnny? Yeah, he is really nice. If you want after we get this done. I can introduce you" she suggested and I nodded. I was always a Johnny Depp fan ever since I was a little girl. I own all his films. Caitlyn opened the door to the apartment and motioned me in.

"Wow"

"Yeah its cool right?"

"So cool"

"Come on, through here" she waltzed through into another room that was filled with music equipment and then I noticed the recording booth. Then Connect 3 who were inside. "Boys come out here, we have a guest" Caitlyn called through the intercom and the boys all looked up at me. Jason frowned and Nate whispered something in his ear and he 'ahhed' and Shane just grinned and walked out.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Well, I met Caitlyn yesterday and she said I could record one of my songs in your booth if that's ok?" I whispered and Shane's grin widened.

"You can sing?"

"Yeah, I write my own songs too"

"That's awesome, lets hear you" I walked into the booth then turned around.

"Can I borrow a guitar?"

"Sure" Nate called, I guessed it would be him that answered considering he is the one that plays the guitar in the group.

"Thanks" I picked up the guitar and took a deep breath.

_"I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

_Just by my attitude._

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view._

_I just entered this brand new world,_

_And I'm so open-hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_But I,_

_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try._

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with,_

_Me, myself and time._

_Time, time, time, time, time, time._

_I go where life takes me_

_And sometimes it makes me_

_Wanna change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely_

_But I know its only_

_A matter of my perception._

_I just entered this brand new world,_

_And I'm so open-hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_But I,_

_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try._

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with,_

_Me, myself and time._

_And maybe there's nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my head and storm fed gold_

_And just try_

_More love_

_If I just try_

_Oh love_

_And I'll find myself in time_

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try._

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with,_

_Me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time_

_I know_

_I'll find myself in time."_

I put the guitar down and stared at the people watching. I grinned at their expressions. Caitlyn was smiling widely, Jason was nodding in approval, Nate's eyes were popping out of his head and Shane just stood there. I was a little worried about him as he was the one I wanted to impress and he wasn't making it easy to read his expression. He finally stopped staring into space and said something to the others then walked into the booth.

"Wow, Mitchie you're amazing" he whispered when he closed the door. I could feel myself blushing.

"Thanks, I mean I just wrote that song a few weeks ago so its not perfect-"

"It IS perfect Mitchie, its amazing, your amazing. You have real talent here" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks, it always nice to get a compliment from a rock star" and he grinned.

"Well would it be nice if a rock star bought you dinner tonight?" I cocked my eyebrows with a sly smile on my lips.

"is Shane Gray asking my out on a date?" I asked slowly and he smiled back.

"That's exactly what he's doing. Pick you up at 8?"

"I'll be waiting" I said and handed him my aunts address before walking out of the booth. "I need to go, my little sister wants me to help her play the keyboard so I'll catch you later Caitlyn?"

"Sure, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why not" I waved goodbye and left the hotel. I couldn't stop smiling all the way home and it must have been really noticeable because Beth asked me about it as soon as I stepped in the door.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"What?"

"The boy who asked you out, its written all over your face now who is it" I heard Danny snicker from the table and I placed a hand on my hip.

"What's so funny Danny?" I asked and he looked at me.

"It IS plastered all over your face, you my sister are falling in love with someone"

"So who is it?" Beth asked and I sighed and bent down to whisper Shane's name in her ear. "No WAY!" she yelled and I giggled.

"Way sissy" I smiled and she hugged me.

"Good thing you packed dresses, lets get you looking like a rock princess" she said and pulled me up the stairs.

For a 8 year old my sister was a great make up artist and hairdresser. Whenever mom went out to parties with dad she would do her hair and makeup and whenever I had a date she would to the same to me. I walked into the shower and when I came out Beth spent 2 hours on my hair only making it perfect. Then a further hour and a half on my makeup. It was 7:30 when I finally managed to get up and change into my dress. When I was ready it was 7:56 and Beth was adding the finishing touches to my hair and makeup, then she handed me a mirror. I gasped at my reflection. My hair was up in a casual bun but had hair that was curled falling over my face and the curled hair was puffed out at the back from being in the bun. My makeup had no glitches whatsoever and my dress was very punk rocky.

I smiled when the doorbell rang and heard Danny answer it and get quite a shock. I forgot to tell him. I walked down the stairs and Danny's mouth fell open in sync with Shane's. I laughed and walked out into the car behind Shane.

"So where are you taking me ?" I asked curiosity burning in my words. I heard him chuckle so I turned to face him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just your lack of imagination but likewise, you can write an amazing song from scratch? Beats me" I growled and he laughed again. "I'm just taking you to dinner at a restaurant. Nothing extravagant for a first date I'd say"

"But I bet this restaurant is extremely expensive?"

"Well, I am a famous rock singer. It's the least I can do" I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious comment and sighed back into the seat. The drive was rather short after that and I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I was jolted awake by Shane. "Was I that boring?" he asked looking a little hurt.

"No of course not. I've just…not been getting the sleep I need these past few days" I explained my tiredness without going into details about my brothers constant coughing and the sneaking of pills he thought I had no idea of. He looked bewildered but shook it off and took my hand.

As I expected the restaurant was very _very_ expensive. The entrance confirmed that. There was a fountain in the middle that was made of gold and the water coming from it changed colours each time. I looked at the menu that was plastered on the door and smiled. French. I love French food. We walked to the reservation desk and Shane explained to the waiter that he had made reservations for 2 under Gray. The man looked it up then showed us to our table that was all done up in a fancy way. I suddenly felt naked even though I was fully clothed. Everyone was staring at me and I noticed there attire. Ball gown type dresses, I groaned and sat down putting my head in my hands.

"Mitchie?" I heard Shane say softly. "What's wrong?" I looked up and I felt myself blush.

"I'm wearing this, and everyone is looking at me." I whispered back and he laughed.

"They're only jealous" he said back and that made me relax a little and I enjoyed the rest of the meal.

When we were done Shane took me home as I was yawning a lot. When we pulled up in the driveway I got out and Shane followed.

"I had a great night, thanks" I smiled and he winked making me blush.

"You looked beautiful tonight, don't even think about all those people alright? They were just-"

"Jealous?"

"Exactly"

I don't know what happened after that but one moment we were just looking at each other smiling and the next he leaned over and kissed me and I kissed him back. It was like my first kiss but better. No slobbers. My first kiss was with a kid called Liam Ready in the 10th grade. I shivered at the thought causing Shane to pull back much to my dismay.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I enjoyed it as much as you did" I replied back and he smiled leaning in again and this time I didn't obsess over first kisses. Just the kiss I was having in the moment.

I walked into the house to become face to face with Danny.

"You've just been kissed aint you?" he said slyly smirking at me. I just ignored him and walked up the stairs to bed but before I disappeared I turned around to face him.

"Love you Danny" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear and his smiled changed from sly to warm and friendly.

"Love you too sissy" I smiled again and walked into my bedroom. I sighed and undid my hair and wiped off all my makeup and changed into my nightgown before turning off the light and climbing into bed. I didn't bother attempting to fall asleep this time. I just waited up for the coughing to start, and as if right on cue the dreaded thing began and I sunk lower into my pillow wishing he would tell me what was really wrong. He never kept secrets from me. It eventually slowed and I managed to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

thoughts? xx


End file.
